


Strangers to Love

by elliexer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: & Tags WILL Be Added As We Progress!, Drabbles, Fluff, Lots of Memes because I hate myself, Other, Post-Pacifist, Slow Burn, lots of fluff, ratings will change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliexer/pseuds/elliexer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>A full commitments what I'm thinkin' of...</i><br/>In which you and Sans sing a crowd favourite, and you make your first monster friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're Too Shy

You still couldn’t believe your friends had dragged you out tonight, of all nights. You’d just wanted to sit at home, take a damn nap and refresh after your long week at work. Unfortunately, they’d managed to convince your tired ass to have some ‘fun’. How could you have fun when your boss was working you to the literal bone. You rest your chin in your hands, the bartender coming by to drop another line of shots down for the group next to you.

Your friends were currently up at the karaoke station, making complete fools of themselves to the song ‘Why Can’t We Be Friends’. The two of them were hanging off each other, wailing into the mics and stumbling over the cords of the speakers, the rest of the wasted bar patrons cheering them on. There was no way in hell you’d ever get up there. Maybe if you were black out drunk. Right now though, you were only a little tipsy. 

“All right, all right you guys! How about we give someone else a chance to sing!” announced one of the employees of the Wildfyre. The most popular human bar in town. Well, it wasn’t a _human_ bar per say, those were pretty damn awful but, you’d never really seen any monsters come in here much. They were always at New Grillby’s, which most humans didn’t set foot in either. 

It’d been only a few months since the Monsters had returned to the surface after all, everyone was still reasonably wary of the change. You included. 

But, as your friends jumped off the tiny stage together and a stout skeleton took their place, you couldn’t help but feel a bit of your fear melt away. A skeleton; who sang karaoke? In a human bar nonetheless? Well, you had to watch this. 

You give your friends a wave of your hand, indicating you’d like them to get you another drink along with their own. They oblige, sitting down next to you after they order. 

The skeleton doesn’t introduce himself as he prepares, selecting a song without a word. You watch quietly, catching his eye very briefly. He seems to have noticed you staring. The perpetual grin on his face widens. Another skeleton off to the side catches his coat when he throws it, shouting out with drunken glee for his friend (brother, maybe?) to ‘knock it dead!’ 

It seemed there was an entire GROUP of monsters hanging out here tonight. The two skeletons, a tall and muscular looking fish monster, and a much smaller, chubby dinosaur looking monster. You wondered what had them out here tonight. By the looks of it, it must be the karaoke station. Wildfyre was the only place in town who had it, alcohol, and great wings after all. 

You notice the skeleton on stage staring at you after he took off his coat. Underneath is a long sleeve grey turtle neck. He looks like he has a tummy. How in the world? You stare back, the bar going silent as the song prepares with a short count down from 3.

All of a sudden, that dreaded quick tempo beat sounds off; all too familiar synth filling up the bar in an instant. Everyone gives a collective, over the top groan, taking long drinks from their cups and glasses as the skeleton does the tiniest shimmy you’ve ever seen up on the stage. His grin turns shit eating before he begins singing, looking right at you as he does. 

“We’re no strangers to love, you know the rules,” he winks at you. You feel your cheeks turn bright red, “and so do I”. 

His voice is surprisingly… _really_ good. 

Oh God. Now wasn’t that cliche. 

You shoot him a smirk, resting your chin in your hand as he continues on, voice filling the empty space of bar until all anyone could hear was the skeleton at the karaoke machine belting out Rick Astley like his life depended on it. 

There was always some smart alec who got up on stage and sang that dreaded meme song. However, it was always someone who was drunk off their ass and who couldn’t stop laughing about it half way through. 

The skeleton singing right now seemed damn pleased with himself when he looked back at you, seeing your eyes still on him. If you weren’t starting to feel your head grow cloudy, you might have been embarrassed. But, your eyes remained focused on him as he continued, voice deep and gritty and incredibly enjoyable to listen to. 

Despite the song choice, many of the bar patrons who had groaned at it were beginning to sway to the music. You could only assume it was because they were drunk off their fucking rockers.

“I’m gonna sing,” you suddenly say. 

Your friends shoot you a glance that is over the top surprised. You down a shot as you stand up, realizing too late that you were, also, _incredibly wasted_. It never really hit you until you stood up, you remembered. Shit. Everything is fucking hilarious now. 

“Knock em dead, dude!” one of them shouts, hanging off the other, who starts singing along from their bar stool. You can’t help but snort at their antics, wobbling up to the front of the stage where the skeleton is now a quarter of the way through the song.

You wiggle your finger at the karaoke attendant, getting his attention immediately, “gimmie a mic karaoke man. I’m gonna sing”. 

“You’re gonna have to wait kiddo, i–” 

You interrupt him, “no,” you slur, pointing at the bag of bones shimmying away though the first chorus. The karaoke attendant raises a brow before realizing what you mean, “I’m gonna sing with him. Okay?”

He steps away, leading you over to the stairs before handing you the mic. Just in time for verse two. 

“Never gonna tell a lie, and hurt you,” the skeleton bellows, voice dropping low as his eyes close and he focuses on the song. His cheekbones are lighted deep blue, you’re sure yours match but in red. You don’t think he’s noticed you yet, so in confidence you know you’ll regret gaining in the morning, you step up next to him and hold the mic up to sing into it. 

The tiny break between the chorus and second verse ends with its little drum solo and, you interrupt the skeleton with your own voice. 

While you aren’t tone deaf by any means, you definitely don’t have the X-factor. To a bar of drunken idiots though, yourself included, who really cared?

“We’ve known each other, for so long,” you begin, voice much higher than Sans but still within a reasonable range for the song. You interrupt him, he gets only two words out before he silences himself and looks over to you, grin falling for a moment as he blinks. 

Then, he realizes just what you’re doing, and lets you have your little solo. The perpetual smile on his face brightens, returning in no time as you sing on.

“You’re hearts been aching but,” you wink at him. You think he blushes a little brighter, “you’re too shy to say it!” 

Your friends cheer you on from crowd, having left the bar, drinks in hand, to watch you on stage. Your skeleton karaoke partner’s own group of friends is cheering him on as well, and soon enough, it turns into a tiny battle. 

The skeleton (who’s name you were dying to learn) soon joins back in his voice against yours working in harmony. Or, as harmonious as they can be when the two of you were piss drunk.

“And if you ask me how I’m feeling,” you sing. 

“Don’t tell me you’re too, blind to see,” he joins in. 

“Never gonna give you up!” you sing back.

“Never gonna let you down!” he purrs. God he’s a good singer. Your cheeks feel warmer already, and you aren’t too sure it was that shot you’d had thirty seconds ago.

The two of you go back and forth like that on the chorus until it’s over, the rest of the song playing out the same. Although, upon arriving at the bridge, the entire audience of the bar joins in to sing the line ‘give you up’. Rick Astley seemed to have a power like no other to bring people (and monsters) together.

It ended with the two of you singing the last line together, hanging off each other as the alcohol finally hit in it’s entirety. You felt dizzy, giddy, warm, and seriously out of your element. But in the best way possible. 

The song dies down and you and the mystery skeleton do the Rick Astley shuffle off stage. You nearly take a tumble down the stairs but, your friends catch you. 

“That was fucking legit,” they both say. You can’t help but snort at their unironic usage of the word, but you appreciate their compliment nonetheless. 

“Sans!” Oh! His name is Sans. Or, so you just heard from the taller skeleton, “that was amazing. You really knocked it out of the park!” 

“Y-yeah! Great j-job,” stutters the lizard looking monster. You haven’t caught her name yet but, you assume the fishy looking one is her girlfriend, just by the way the two are hanging off each other. Then again though, your best friends are hanging off you right now almost the exact same way. So maybe you shouldn’t – never mind, the taller one of the two just leaned down and kissed her on the head. You were right the first time. 

“Sans!” you gush, catching the groups attention. They seem to stiffen a little as you saunter over, your drunken friends hanging off your arms, walking with you, “that’s uh. You’re name right? Sorry I just uh, heard you’re friend say it uh…” 

The stout skeleton gives you a lazy grin before lifting a brow in the direction of the taller skeleton, whom he then affectionately mentions is his brother, Papyrus. The equally as tall blue fish woman is Undyne, and the stout yellow lizard looking woman is Undyne’s girlfriend, Alphys. 

You introduce your friends as well, and finally yourself. 

“I don’t see a lot of monsters in this bar. What’cha doin here?” you slur, giggly smile still on your face but, your tone sincerely interested. 

“’Were In the neighbourhood, figured we’d pop in. Heard it was monster friendly,” Sans says with a lazy shrug. You nod enthusiastically. 

You’d seen monsters around but, not many. Enough really to realize they were harmless but, not enough to make any friends with them. Talking to Sans and his group though was incredibly easy, and so, the seven of you holed up at a booth, some beers ordered at your friends request to the bartender.

“So, you’re a comedian?” you ask Sans. He gives a curt nod. 

“Well, I was when I was underground, for a while. Sorta just, stopped. Tryna get back into it up here, I’ve only had like one show though. _Tibia_ honest, it wasn’t the best turn out. Maybe I’m not as _humerus_ as I used to be”. Papyrus is the first to shriek, orange on his cheeks a blush you think, indicating he too is tipsy. You wonder if he’s always this loud or if it’s just him being drunk. Either way. 

You soon follow, realizing why he was yelling at his brother, “very punny!” you groan. You have to admit tough, you did snort a bit once you realized. In your drunken state, you really didn’t care much for your embarrassing laughter. You just _needed_ to laugh, no matter how gross you sounded. 

Someone was up on the karaoke stage, sobbing out a tearful rendition of Bonnie Tyler’s ’Total Eclipse of the Heart’. They could barely get the words out without crying into the mic. It was sometime in the middle of the second verse that the attendant decided it was about time to wrap up and that it’d be karaoke night again next Friday. Everyone was too drunk to care and as music played over the loud speakers again, everyone sang over it anyway. 

With karaoke over though, as well as your beers, you are your group decide it’s about time to head out, especially with how much your head is beginning to spin. And not in the good way. 

Your friends help each other dial a cab, pushing you out of the booth seat to go wait out front. You insist much to your own brain telling you not to to ask for your new monster friends numbers. It’s not that you don’t want them. It’s just that you feel like it’s gonna be awkward if they say no. You hate awkward. 

“Um so, can I maybe. Get your numbers? You guys are a lot of fun. Maybe we can have breakfast tomorrow or something dumb like that,” you mutter. You’re barely audible over the music but, Papyrus seems to pick up on what you’re saying.

“Of course, human! Here. Give me your phone!” you hand it over without a second thought, which in hindsight could have been real dangerous but, you get the feeling Papyrus couldn’t hurt a fly. Let alone steal a smartphone. 

He taps in his number, and then goes to put in his friends but Undyne steals the phone from him to add her number herself before throwing it to Alphys. She catches it, nearly dropping it before plugging in her number and handing it to Sans, who simply hands it back to Papyrus because he’s to lazy to do it himself. 

After watching the round of hot potato with your phone, Pap finally hands it back to you, each of their names have a unique emoji next to them. 

Papyrus’ name is written in all capital letters, the skull and spaghetti emoji next to his name. 

Sans name is written in all lower case, a blue heart and another skull emoji next to it. You blink at that but, think nothing of it. 

Undyne’s name is written as it should be, the sunglasses emoji sitting coolly next to her name. What a nerd. 

Alphy’s name was also written the way it should be, okay emoji right beside it. 

You sent a mass text to the four of them, indicating it was you so they could add you back.

“Hey, drunk ass! Cab’s here!” your friends shouted from the door. 

“Aaaaahhhh!!! Okay! I – I’ll talk to you guys later!” you jump in place, grabbing your stuff before heading off. Quickly, you make your way back to the table with a wave, a big dorky grin plastered on your face, “BYE!”

“B-bye!” Alphys responds, waving a clawed hand at you. Pap, Sans, and Undyne all wave too, but are a little distracted by their phones, adding you to their contact you guess. You turn again to leave. 

Then you nearly tumble when you knock into a chair and table. Collecting yourself, you stumble toward the door, jumping into your friends arms as you all carry yourselves out of the bar and into the cab. Well, that certainly was a night. Your phone buzzes, and you can’t help but smile down at it. 

[sans <3 12:49 AM]

get home safe, kiddo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Chapter One of a collection of drabbles with less than serious plot points. Because Forgiveness is so heavy, I wanted to write something more fluffy and happy! But, not something I had to commit to yet while I had Forgiveness to work on with its super intricate plot. So, this drabble series was made!
> 
> It's going to have continuity, but it's not going to be super serious or anything, there wont be any major arcs or anything like that, if there is drama it'll probably be contained to one chapter. And... unlike in Forgiveness (since I don't think I can really fit it in there? Too serious lmfao), which doesn't have skeleboning, this series very most likely will ;). Stay tuned.
> 
> Also: My horrible friend Mika inspired the events of this chapter because, he too, got up on stage at a bar and Rick Rolled a bunch of drunk asses. Thank you Mika.


	2. We Know the Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again with the Meme Fic!

Sure, you’d gotten home safe. 

But damn if this headache was making you wish you hadn’t. 

You slam your hand down on the alarm clock blaring in your ear. Some how it had fallen on you in your sleep. Considering both your friends were sprawled out next to you on your bed, you managed to figure out why. Last night the three of you had been far too out of it to bother with separating after the cab dropped you off, so they both stayed here. They should have been in the living room but last night you were just far too drunk to care.

Today is Saturday, the three of you have absolutely no where to be. Or, at least, you don’t. That is, until you look at your phone.

[PAPYRUS 8:15 AM]

HUMAN, IT IS ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS. WE MET LAST NIGHT AT THE HUMAN BAR AND YOU MENTIONED BREAKFAST. 

[PAPYRUS 8:16 AM]

UNDYNE AND I FOUND A LOVELY LITTLE PANCAKE HOUSE NEAR THE PARK AND WE WERE WONDERING IF YOU’D LIKE TO JOIN US FOR A MORNING MEAL.

[PAPYRUS 8:20 AM]

OH I FORGOT, SANS AND ALPHYS WILL BE THERE. IF I CAN GET THE LAZY BONES OUT OF BED.

[PAPYRUS 8:22 AM]

PLEASE TEXT BACK POST HASTE. WE WILL BE GOING TO BREAKFAST AT 9:45 AM SHARP. 

 

It was currently 9:30 AM. 

Shit. 

You jump out of bed, quickly texting Papyrus back and indicating you’d be there, that you were sorry for texting back so late. 

Luckily, the park was only a few blocks from your house, something you could easily walk. You knew the place he’d mentioned but, he sent you directions anyway, just in case. 

You tug on some clothes from your closet, a hoodie and jeans, you didn’t want to be too simple but you didn’t want to over do it. After all, it was just breakfast at Ann’s Pancake House. Another local business that was usually packed with tourists. Which was fine because, you’d be damned if Ann didn’t make a good flapjack. 

With your clothes on, you leave a note for your friends who are starting to stir and tell them you’re going out and that they are free to raid the fridge. And the medicine cabinet. They both give a weak groan and shaky thumbs up in response before falling back asleep. 

It wasn’t until you were half way down the street, sun blaring on you, that you realized you’d forgotten to take some pain killers. Damnit. Hopefully breakfast would calm your migraine. 

You arrived at the pancake house with one minute to spare, Papyrus and the gang already half way in the door. 

“Human! You made it!” the taller skeleton greets, probably too enthusiastically for someone who was as equally as drunk as you last night. Maybe monsters handled human liquor better than humans. You give him a weak smile, appreciating the fact that his tall stature was helping to block the sun. 

“I made it,” you murmur, opening your arms with only seconds to spare when he engulfs you in a big hug. 

Papyrus leads you inside where Sans has already found a table for five. Undyne and Alphys are not far ahead of you and him and sit down before you do. 

“Have you ever been here human?” Pap asks as he sits down across from you. You sit down next to Sans, Undyne and Alphys have the bench seat. Lucky. 

“Yeah! Like, every morning when I was still going to University. Campus is practically right next door”. Mt. Ebott University was indeed, practically next door. Well, it was across the block on the other side of the park. It’s sister college was across town which made no sense to you whatsoever but, whatever. You’d gone for 4 years, gotten your degree in whatever, and were now working a 9 - 5 office job that had nothing to do with what you’d learned like literally everybody else. To say it sucked was an understatement. 

“Heya, welcome to Ann’s Pancake House, what can I get ya?” a bubbly waitress cuts in to the conversation. You give her a smile, recognizing her from when you used to come here all the time. 

“Waffles,” you say. She narrows her eyes at you. 

“You. How ya doin’ sweetheart?” her fake ominous facade melts away fast and you’re left with the tone of an old friend. 

“Great! I have a job now; it sucks”. 

“You never were one to be proud of what you’d accomplished,” she laughs, “now. Tell me, hun. What do you want? And if you say waffles again I’ll pound you into flour so Ann can make the pancakes with ya bones”. 

“Yikes, that sounds a little… _bone chilling_ ,” Sans says suddenly. You’d almost forgotten he was here, he’d been so quiet. You hold in a giggle when Papyrus groans. 

The waitress, whose name you remember is Shirley, blushes brightly and panics a little, “oh jeez. Oh, I’m so sorry, sir. I hope I didn’t –”

“Not to worry. I can take a joke every now and then. I’m a Comic after all. Comic Sans,” you blink, staring him down for a long while before narrowing your eyes. How did you not realize. Sans was literally a walking pun. 

After much fumbling on Shirley’s part, the five of you finally decide on pancakes, bacon, and eggs. Go figure. Undyne and Alphys are talking amongst themselves, but they did say good morning to you. You guess Alphy’s might just be nervous since the two of you had just met. From the looks of it, it appeared Undyne was just trying to help her relax by speaking with her. So, you simply offered Alphy’s a smile here and there. 

“So, you have a job human? That’s wonderful! What is it?” Pap asks you. Sans is awfully quiet, save for the odd pun or joke here or there. You almost feel uncomfortable. But, Pap makes it hard to.

“I just work in an office filing paperwork and stuff. It’s pretty boring. I went to school to be a teacher but, there’s no work in this town”.

“Well, why don’t you just move?” You appreciate Pap’s straight forwardness, and the calm manner he says this, but you can only offer him a shrug and a tiny smile in response. 

“I like it here,” you say. 

“I like it here too,” Sans says suddenly, “real peaceful. A nice place to rest your bones”. 

“Okay, now you’re just doing it on purpose,” you say, clearly trying not to laugh. 

Sans opens an eye to look at you, white lights in the inky blackness of his eye sockets trained on your face, “weren’t I always?”

You narrow your eyes, looking back at him for a long while before Shirley returns with OJ and breakfast. As well as two tylenol caplets for you. Which you didn’t remember asking for. 

“Looked like ya had a migraine, darlin’. Here you are. Watch yourself next weekend alright, don’t want ya hurtin’ your self. Ya always were a lightweight,” she gives you a wink when your face lights up bright red and then heads off with a little wave, “hollar if ya need anythin’!” 

Sometimes, you thought Shirley’s accent was fake. Something she put on for her job. Then you’d heard her on the phone to her boyfriend, yelling at him about something, and you’d realized it was all too real. You had no idea where she’d moved here from but, then again, Ebott was filled with characters of all creeds. Monsters included. 

Ebott being the home of _the_ Mt. Ebott, you’d think there would be a lot more monsters in the mountainside town but, lo and behold, there weren’t. Many had gone to bigger cities and while Ebott was pretty large, it wasn’t large enough. Many monsters had moved away and were living else where. The ones that lived in Ebott still though, you were beginning to learn were a very close knit group of friends. Which, now that you think about it, is probably why you’d never seen them around much. They were always together. 

You couldn’t blame them though. Even as nice as this town could be, it could be pretty bad too. Not to mention it had to be terrifying to move somewhere else out of the blue like that. 

Many monsters had stayed underground, or returned there after a while but, many hadn’t. They’d come to the surface and immediately decided to live up here. The ones that did all stayed together, especially in those larger cities where people weren’t as subtle with their hatred and disgust and fear. And most of it was fear. 

Although humans had forgotten about the war and about monsters in general, stories inspired by their likenesses still existed. Demons and creepy crawlies in the night were still a thing humans feared. Fish eyed lake monsters, massive killer dinosaurs (which were actually real once upon a time but still), the grim reaper. All these things stuck out when you looked around the table at everyone. These things had just been ingrained into humans minds. So it didn’t surprise you that people were scared at first. What surprised you was that they still were, when not a single monster had done anything to hurt anybody in the entire time they’d been on the surface. It was, upsetting to say the least. 

You nibble at a piece of bacon absentmindedly, the tylenol slowly working its magic and soon you can actually chew without wanting to tear your face off from the pain in your temples. 

“Hey, ya hear me over there, sleepy head?” 

Undyne’s voice cut through your thoughts and you blinked, slowly shaking your head, “uh… sorry. What?” 

“I asked if you wanted a ride home. Haha! You’re so out of it, what she give you? That couldn’t just be pain killers!”

“U-Undyne!” Alphys gasps, “that’s r-rude”. 

You snort and shake your head, finishing off your bacon and moving back to your half eaten pancakes, “no, no it’s fine. Sorry I just woke up before I got here”. 

“It would appear that you might be as lazy as my brother human. Just because it is the weekend it does not mean you can sleep in!” Pap chimes in, tsking a little and you can’t help but give him an incredulous smile. You’d known him all of maybe five hours and he was already giving you the ‘you’re so lazy!’ speech. What were friends for? 

“Now come on bro, ya just met ‘em. They could be the hardest workin’ human you know and you wouldn’t even know it yet”. You give Sans a look as if to say that Pap was right though and that you were indeed, incredibly lazy. He simply shrugged, bones rattling with a little laugh. 

“You are right Sans! I apologize human, that was very rude of me to assume. I suppose… everyone needs to get some extra rest now and then,” Papyrus looks to is brother when he says this and there’s a moment there you think he’s talking more to Sans than he is to you. You feel kind of awkward sitting in the midst of such a tender moment considering you’d all practically just met but, oh well. Monsters were always so bright and eager to share their feelings. You’d noticed that at least from what you’d seen of them thus far. They were just, so emotionally inclined. Many humans thought emotions and feelings were a hindrance. Monsters sort of… embraced them. They didn’t see them as an embarrassment. 

It was endearing. 

Sans expression when he realized too that his brother was really talking to him was just as endearing and sweet. You nearly had to cover your mouth from the smile forming on your features, it was just too cute. Your family was alright but, you weren’t anywhere near as close to them as Pap and Sans seemed to be with one another. They really cared about each other. It was nice to see siblings who didn’t fight constantly or make fun of one another. Although, it seemed Pap got on Sans case for sleeping a lot and being lazy but, no one was perfect. And he seemed to realize just now that some people just needed more rest than other people. Nothing to be ashamed of. 

“You’ve enamored the human, boneheads,” Undyne said in a loud whisper, pointing her thumb at you as she leaned toward Pap. 

You blink before shaking your head when Papyrus turns his gaze to you, wide eyed and worried, “I’m fine! I’m fine I just… you two are so sweet. How do you get along so well? All the pairs of brothers I know are always at each others throats”.

Sans gives a lazy shrug and Papyrus just hums to himself, cheeks flushed red-orange, a sweet smile on his face. Adorable. You almost felt like you were encroaching. This odd ball group of friends was so nice, and here you were, with the privilege of sharing breakfast with them all because you sang along to Rick Astley with the short one. 

Of all the interesting things to happen in your life, this had to be highest on that list. 

“Well! Alphyie and I’ve got to head to work in a few. That rides still up for grabs, nerd,” you’d never heard someone say nerd quite so endearingly. You honestly weren’t sure how you felt about it. You supposed, after a long think (two whole seconds) you liked it. 

“Oh uh, sure. If it’s not too much trouble I mean I only live a few blocks from here I –” 

“Nonsense!” Alphys chirps, a light blush dusting her cheeks when she realizes how loud and confident she’d just sounded. You offer her a warm smile, “I-I mean it’s no trouble at all. We work at the University together actually so, it’s no big deal!” 

Undyne looked positively enamored and it was honestly tugging at your heart strings. Monsters really were… emotive. They loved and felt so brightly. Humans were the total opposite. It was almost overwhelming, the juxtaposition of it all. You realized the look on Undyne’s face was because this was the first time all morning Alphys had actually talked to you of her own accord, and you couldn’t help but give her a similar look back. What a sweet heart. And she worked at the University, with Undyne! You’d have to remember to ask what they did. 

“Alright then well, if you’re sure! I would super duper appreciate that, seriously,” you grab your things, plate cleaned off and bill paid for by none other than Papyrus. 

“Where are you two headed off to now?” you asked Papyrus and Sans. Sans shrugs, giving a yawn and Papyrus gives a roll of his eyes but, he seems to catch himself, remembering the earlier discussion. 

“My brother and I wanted to go to the park to enjoy the colours of the leaves! It appears to be autumn here already… much like in the ruins! I think toriel said that was what it was like there, did she not?” Papyrus mused. The Ruins? Oh! Right. That was the place at the beginning of the Underground. 

They’d opened the Underground up as a tourist attraction, though you’d still not had the chance to go. Many of the places filled with puzzles were now filled with amusement parks and rides. There were history and art museums about Monsterkind. A Library, that was now spelled correctly, or at least that’s what the ad had said. Whatever that meant. There was the old Grillby’s down there which was still doing a booming business last you’d heard. It seemed the fire elemental who’d owned the place had come up to the surface to open a second chain, which was officially named… Grillby’s. 

The King’s castle had been turned into a giant museum itself, showcasing all sorts of ancient history but focusing most upon the history of monsters with humans and with the future ahead the closer you got to the exit of the Underground. You really wanted to go someday, to see everything really but, mostly to see Waterfall. You’d heard it was lovely. And, to say you weren’t the least bit interested in seeing all of the Ambassador’s famous fight spots would be a total lie. Someday you’d get there. But today was not that day, oh no. Today was not a day of adventure. 

“Can I come?” 

Or, you supposed it frickin’ was, thanks mouth. Always a pal.

“Can you… oh! Of course human! Would you like to? It will be so much more fun with extra pals!” Papyrus grins, clapping his hands. They’re covered in leather fingerless gloves, and he’s wearing a cashmere scarf over a tacky autumn sweater and brown slacks. His brother on the other hand was in a long sleeved white shirt with a black ribcage and spine printed on the front, as well as jeans that he’d tucked unceremoniously into what appeared to be custom blue Dr Martens. This was the thing that stuck out most to you, it almost made you want to laugh. Dr Martens? Of all the shoes? From the looks of the looped tag on the back, they were definitely custom made and authentic too. Pap seemed to be wearing a pair of red converse himself. Honestly, of all the things to notice. You notice their shoes. 

You can’t help but notice Alphys and Undynes choice of foot wear either. Alphys is in a respectable pair of flats, black and also seemingly custom made for her feet. Which is understandable considering her feet weren’t exactly shaped like human feet. 

Undyne on the other hand, is in a pair of shoes that makes you just about lose your damn mind at the table. You have to stop yourself before you choke on the remaining sip of your orange juice. 

Quickly, you tip back the rest of it and nod to Papyrus, trying to get your mind off of Undyne’s fucking shoes. But it’s so hard. It’s so fuckin’ hard. 

“Yeah! I’d love to go if it’s alright with you guys? Autumn is my favourite, it’s so pretty!” Pap agrees with you immediately and tells you its totally fine that you want to come. You get the feeling he wanted to ask you in the first place but Alphys and Undyne beat you to it with the offer of a ride.

“Well, if you still want that ride, these two’ll probably drag you through the park all day. I’ll be on break around one so… feel free to gimmie a ring!” Undyne says with a grin, tugging on a fringed leather jacket. You vaguely note a patch stitched into it that you think says “Yuri > Yaoi” but you may just be imagining it. You’re about to lose it when you see her shoes again. Holy crap. Of ALL the damn shoes. 

“T-thanks Undyne, seriously! I’ll probably take you up on it. I actually am lazy as hell, sorry Pap,” you give him a sorry shrug and he simply shakes his head as he tugs on an extremely tacky and frankly clashing 80′s style wind breaker.

“I knew it. I, The Great Papyrus, am an excellent judge of character!” he shoots you a wink though, zipping up the windbreaker as high as it’ll go, “but I do not like you any less!” Aw, now you’re blushing. What a sweet heart. 

Okay, one more glance at Undyne’s fucking shoes though and you’re going to lose your mind. You need to get to the park right now, you’re sure your red in the face for a totally different reason at this point. You’re about to bust a gut. 

“Off to the park!” Papyrus speeds out of there post haste, all the way on the other side of the street by the time Sans stands up out of his seat and tugs on a tattered, fur lined winter coat. You realize the blue matches his Martens. Aw, he colour coordinated. That’s so adorable. FUCK. If you see those shoes one more time Undyne, you’re gonna die. 

The look on her face when you finally look up at her tells you she very well might be doing this on purpose. There’s like, a 98% chance, and it’s climbing. 

Her grin grows wider when you keep staring. 99.9%. 

“Alright kiddo, lets get over there before we lose him. See ya later guys,” Sans says with a lazy salute. Then he walks ahead of you to open the door, you step out, turning around to grab it for him, only to see a glint in his eye when he finally notices Undyne’s shoes. 

Oh fucking hell. Please no. 

“Damn Undyne,” FUCK. Oh God oh NO he's even doing the voice, “back at it again with the white vans!”

Now, you’ve fucking lost it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm losing my fucking mind right now.


End file.
